Fragile
by omasakinagoya
Summary: Mari melukiskan kata-kata yang hanyut, yang tak sampai pada diri kita. Akan jadi apa aku? /cumanefekqoqoroyangleleah/typo/


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

ga ada pairing, cuman bentuk kelelahan qoqoro. TYPO di mana-mana.

.

Mari menuliskan kata-kata yang tak terucap ke dalam sebuah surat. Surat untukku di masa depan.

Tapi... aku tidak tau di mana aku nanti, aku juga tidak tau alamatnya.

.

Hey, bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang menyedihkan?

Bagaimana kabarmu nanti, ya?

Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kesedihan yang mengerikan masih sama?

.

Hari ini tubuhmu kembali bergetar dan air mata jatuh secara alami dari matamu. Tentu saja, hari pun masih sama, terulang dengan baik, seperti kaset rusak yang menyayat telinga.

Kau tidak merubah apapun, bukan, bukan karna kau tidak ingin merubahnya, tapi karna kau tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengubahnya-mengubah apapun.

Kau tau, orang-orang menatapmu dengan kedua mata mereka, walau kacamatanya buram, tapi dirimu yang menjijikan tetap terlihat sempurna. Dan karna kau orang yang terlampau baik, kau melepas kacamatamu dan melihat segalanya dengan hati, itu merepotkan, tidak seharusnya kau peduli, ini menyakitkan.

.

Takut, rasanya sangat menakutkan terus-terusan berdiri di depan orang-orang yang tidak mau mengerti dirimu.

"Kau tidak seharusnya seperti itu!" katanya, wajahnya memerah penuh emosi. Aku sungguh menyesal, tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa mengubah apapun.

Orang-orang ingin dimengerti, tapi dengan egoisnya mereka berkata, "Kau tidak mengerti apapun, pergi saja sana!"

Kalau aku pergi, maka mereka akan berkata, "Kau tidak punya hati, kau tidak memikirkan orang lain!"

Lantas aku harus seperti apa? Kalian benar-benar lucu, aku tertawa dengan air di pelupuk mataku.

.

Jika Orang-orang ingin dimengerti, apa sebagai gantinya mereka sudi mengerti dirimu yang menjijikan ini? Tidak, tentu saja tidak.

Seseorang berkata padaku, "Yang melihat dan menilai dirimu adalah orang lain." aku tertawa, itu tidak mungkin benar, bukan?

Semua orang berebut menjadi berharga, tapi tak pernah berusaha menjadi berharga.

.

Dulu aku percaya, orang-orang memperlakukanku dengan normal, dan aku sangat senang dengan hal luar biasa seperti itu. Aku pikir itulah letak kebodohanku. Aku bisa melihatnya, mata mereka, wajah mereka, aku kenal betul. Itu hanyalah topeng, yang terbuat dari emas dengan pahatan yang sangat baik. Semuanya salah, kau tau? kau sadar, bukan? Maka aku melihat kebelakang dan menemukan banyak sampah yang sia-sia. Jadi seperti itu... mereka menertawakan diriku yang menjijikan di belakang, dan tersenyum ramah di hadapanku.

Aku bisa melihatnya. Walau tau sudah terlambat, walau aku masih sedikit ragu-padahal sudah jelas, maka aku mulai belajar bagaimana menampilkan topeng yang baik, yang terbuat dari emas. Awalnya sulit, bahkan sekarang pun masih terasa sulit dan sedikit menyesakkan, tapi mereka saja bisa, masa' aku tidak?

.

Ada saat ketika aku lupa caranya bernapas. Malam sangat panjang dan agak mengerikan.

Pagi yang seperti apa yang menungguku?

Pertanyaan seperti 'Apa kau terluka?' menguap begitu saja. Tidak ada yang menjawab, tidak ada yang peduli.

Seseorang di atas langit berkata, ''Kau tidak punya apapun!''

Aku menengadah, hanya untuk mencegah air mata menyedihkan ini tak turun.

Ada saat di mana kisah tanpa akhir ini benar-benar tidak berarti. Ada saat di mana aku tidak bisa merasakan kesedihan atau kebahagian, itu adalah saat di mana bibirku tidak melukis senyum atau air mata tak bisa lagi keluar dari sana. Seberapa sedihnya dirimu, seberapa emosi yang menumpuk saat itu, tetap tak bisa digambarkan.

"Hampa." itu yang dikatakan. Hanya kehampaan, mungkin suatu bentuk penyerahan atas takdir Tuhan. Atau mungkin kemalasan dan ketidak percayaan diri, entahlah. Mereka menyebutnya musim kelabu.

Sekali pun dunia berubah menjadi 'Sempurna' aku tetap tidak tau bagiama menghadapinya.

Sekali pun dunia berubah menjadi seperti yang kuinginkan, aku tetap tak akan mengerti. Sekali pun dunia yang menyesakkan ini dipenuhi hal-hal berkilau, aku mungkin tetap menjadi orang yang mudah bosan.

Sebab aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang kuinginkan.

.

Maka sekali lagi, bagaimana kabar diriku setelah ini?

Apa aku baik-baik saja? Hey, apa aku bisa baik-baik saja?

Sial, jangan menangis, jangan lagi. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah, aku memang lemah.

Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan dengan perasaan ini?

Tak ada yang salah, tidak dengan tingkah menjijikan wajar mereka, tidak dengan keegoisan mereka yang terus-terusan menyakitiku, tidak dengan ketidak pedulian mereka terhadap perjuangan dan rasa sakitku. Satu-satunya yang harus disalahkan adalah mereka-aku!

Ini semakin menjijikan.

.

Bagaimana kabarmu nanti, bagaimana kabarku nanti, seberapa menyakitkannya deritaku nanti, seberapa penting arti orang lain untukku nanti, itu semua tidak berati. Aku tidak hidup di kemarin yang penuh kesalahan dan rasa sakit, aku juga tidak hidup di masa depan yang dipenuhi prasangka buruk terhadap takdir Tuhan yang dinilai mengerikan, tapi aku hidup di kekinian, di rasa sakit hari ini, di masalah hari ini. Tidak apa-aku menghapus air mataku.

"Tidak masalah." setidaknya itu yang kukatakan pada diriku sendiri. Hatiku sudah hancur, tapi aku harus tetap menerimanya, bagaimana pun dia tetaplah hatiku. Aku hanya bisa berkata,

"Terima kasih, Tuhan, aku bersyukur hidup di dunia yang penuh dengan beragam hal, aku akan terus berjuang, itu pilihanku."


End file.
